


Afternoon Constitutional

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Slice of Life, married coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Mick and Len go on a walk through their neighborhood with their daughter and pooch.





	Afternoon Constitutional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesaintmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/gifts).



> Thanks to my friend Mick for the idea and the use of Tony. Also, for the use of Coral since he has joint custody, so to speak, as we kind of came up with her together. :p

Mick had to smile as he watched their daughter run up ahead a little bit. She wasn't going too far and she had Tony with her. The pit bull was her favorite and they had a special bond. Mick knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to Coral.

“She's so cute,” he couldn't help saying it out loud and he was pretty sure he had a dopey smile on his face given the amused sound his husband made beside him.

“She is, and you're a sap,” Len replied, fond smile evident in his voice as he took Mick's hand and laced their fingers.

“Like that's new information,” Mick said with a chuckle and looked over at Len, admiring his husband's relaxed posture and the cute smile on his face while they walked around the neighborhood.

Their pace was slow and sedate, the weather warm but not too hot, a nice breeze in the air rustling the green leaves on the trees and bushes located in people's yards or alongside the sidewalks. It was a nice afternoon, the sound of neighborhood children playing and the sight of their own littlest up ahead playing with her pet.

As they passed houses along the way, there were adults sitting on their porches enjoying the day with a cool iced tea or lemonade nearby, or working on trying to get a garden going. When they passed by, it wasn't uncommon for neighbors to smile and wave.

“Oh, look who it is, you two! Beautiful day. Come sit for a little while, have a talk,” an elderly neighbor called down from where she was seated on her porch swing.

“Maybe on our way back around, if you're still up for it,” Mick replied, and the neighbor waved and they waved back, continuing on their way. They weren't going far, just a full circle around and then back again. It was a nice day for it.

Along the way, Coral ran into a couple of friends and they had an impromptu little game which seemed to greatly amuse Tony who was barking and jumping around, happy to be included.

It was such a nice sight, to see Coral having a good time with her friends. They loved seeing their kids happy. She was only three when she became a part of their family, a beautiful little Black toddler who was having a difficult time getting adopted because she was was also deaf. The second Mick saw her his heart was lost and Len felt the same way. Some people, a very select few, who knew Len's mother was black had wondered if maybe she was really Len's but they'd never really liked that sort of way of thinking about it. Of course she was really Len's, but not because of Len's mother or biology. She was really Len's, just like she was really Mick's, because adopted children were just as much the children of their parents as biological children were. And they didn't have any concern about politeness when it came to correcting people. They love their daughter and she is most certainly theirs.

Thankfully, however, this doesn't happen often and if anyone in their neighborhood harbored these weird ideas about adopted kids not really being yours they didn't voice them anywhere near or around Len and Mick.

As they made their full circle around the neighborhood, they stopped to let Coral know that they were all going to go see if Mrs. Harmon was still out on her porch. If she was, they intended to talk for a little while and Coral could play with Tony in the yard.

Of course, once they got there Mrs. Harmon was happy to let Coral do that but first she wanted to bring out a little snack for everyone and, of course, some iced tea. The day wasn't too hot, but it was warm enough to warrant a cold drink while sitting outside. Especially after a long walk.

“Oh, Mrs. Harmon, you don't need to--” Len began, but was immediately cut off by the older woman who was having none of it.

“Don't be silly. It's awfully warm out today and you just had a long walk. Now everyone just sit down and relax, I'll be right back,” Mrs. Harmon insisted before getting up and heading into the house, Mick opening and holding the door for her.

When she came back with the iced tea and some large homemade oatmeal chocolate-chip cookies, made with molasses, on a tray Mick held the door for her again and Len helped her get the tray situated on the little outdoor table.

A bit later, once the snacks were eaten and Coral was playing in the yard with Tony, and a few other neighborhood kids who'd come over when they saw her playing by herself, Mick and Len definitely were of the same mind as they thought about how wonderful this lazy day was. Maybe there was no villainy involved, and hadn't been for awhile as they were focusing more on their family than on schemes and jobs, but it was still a great life and a great day and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

Len gave Mick's hand a little squeeze and they shared a fond smile between them as they kept an eye on the kids and dog playing in the yard and talked with Mrs. Harmon about how the Cardinals really screwed up that last game.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know that there was a point to this other than I wanted to show Mick and Len being happy husbands and fathers. I hope I didn't find a way to screw that up. :p


End file.
